bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Promises, Promises/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Promises, Promises. Transcript Grandmum: (laughing) Oh, my. Fizzy Wit's in rare form, today! (laughs) Michelle: Hey, Grandmum, may I see the comics when you're through? Grandmum: 'Fraid not, love. Michelle: Why not? Grandmum: Last Sunday, didn't you promise Jason that he could read the comics first? Michelle: Oh, he's upstairs brushing his teeth. He won't even know. Grandmum: Oh, a promise is a promise. If you can't hold up your end of the bargain, you shouldn't say you can. Michelle: But-- Grandmum: Like you promised you'd polish me black shoes for church. Michelle: I know, but I was playing with Miss Pretty Pretty. Sorry. But nobody looks at your shoes, Grandmum. Grandmum: Oh, that's not the point, pumpkin. When you made a promise, I depended on you to make me shoes shine like stars. If you break it, my trust in you comes crashin' down. Michelle: I guess, but-- Grandmum: It's like the Good Book says, "It's better not to make a promise than to make a promise and not fulfill it." Michelle: That's in Proverbs? Grandmum: Ecclesiates, actually. You see, promises are precious, love. You shouldn't go breaking 'em. Understand, pumpkin? (gasps) Oh, I'd better whip up breakfast. I believe I have some fresh kippers. Jason: Michelle, you forgot to polish Grandmum's shoes! Michelle: How do you know they're not polished? Jason: It's pretty obvious. I can't see my face in them. Jason: Hey, you promised I could read the comics first this week! Michelle: You can still have them after me. What's the big deal? Jason: The big deal is, I won't get the comics until after church. Because it's almost time to go! Grandmum: Breakfast! Michelle: Woah! Michelle: Uh-oh, I'm supposed to polish Grandmum's shoes. I guess I can do it when I get back. Zidgel: Sure, do it later. Anyway, we're about to eat. Hope you like hot porridge. Kevin: Cream? Michelle: (sighs) Yes, cream. And a little brown sugar. Kevin: Kippers? Michelle: Eaugh. Zidgel: Okay, Kevin, we're all impressed with your culinary skills. Kevin: No, I just cooked breakfast. Zidgel: Here's the scoop, cadet, we got a distress call from this little, uh...sock...monkey...girl, right here on Planet Cross-Your-Heart. Fidgel: It seems she needs assistance rescuing her entire planet, which is covered with grape soda. Michelle: Really? I love grape soda! Michelle: On the other hand, I guess sometimes you can have too much of a good thing. It looks like we're too late! Fidgel: No, no, there's still time to save them. The city where everyone lives is protected inside a glass dome. Zidgel: Wow, sock monkeys under glass. Fidgel: We have to drain the grape soda off the planet before the dome cracks. Michelle: What's the place called again? Planet what? Zidgel and Kevin: Cross-Your-Heart. Kevin: Jinx! Fidgel: Whatever's the matter, Captain? Kevin: I jinxed him. Fidgel: You what? Michelle: He jinxed him. The captain can't talk now. Fidgel: Hmm, perhaps I can remedy the situation. Midgel: Uh, no, Doc, it's a game. The captain can't talk until someone says his name. Fidgel: Hmm, interesting. He can't speak? Fidgel: Ha ha, I could get used to this. Well, we should be off, what say? Midgel: My sentiments, exactly. Bonsai! Midgel: So, Doc, any ideas on how to get inside the dome? Fidgel: Hmm, I believe we'll have to slide down through that ventilation shaft. Could be painful. Midgel: You have a better idea, Capt'n? Midgel: Didn't think so. Fuzzy: Help! Someone! The crack's getting bigger! Is anyone listenin'?! Hello?! Kevin: Woah! Oof! Fidgel: (screams) Michelle: Hi there, you must be Fuzzy. Fuzzy: Aye, that's me. Would you be from the Federation come to rescue us? Michelle: Yes. My name is Michelle. And this is our scientist. His name is Fidgel. Fidgel: Greetings. Michelle: This is my other friend. His name is Kevin. Kevin: Hello. Michelle: And this is-- Fidgel: Uh! The captain. Fuzzy: Welcome to Cross-Your-Heart, Captain. Fuzzy: Strong, silent type, are ya? Fidgel: What seems to be your dilemma, other than completely submerged in snack drink? Fuzzy: Well, this crack is makin' the wall week, and if the wall breaks, the whole city will be destroyed. Other than that, no biggie. Fidgel: Oh, dear! Well, this is more dire than we were lead to believe. Michelle: Yeah, we figured we just come here, drain off the grape soda, and voila! Problem solved! Fuzzy: Not going to work, Michelle. I noticed the leak this mornin'. I've been standing ever since, and the crack's getting bigger. Fidgel: Does anyone else know about this? Fuzzy: Yes, the mayor, I said I would stay here til th Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts